ChEeRlEaDiNg BaBeS
by chatternonstop
Summary: umm its a story of tsukushi and her friends, being cutie cheerleaders.. not alot of romance yet. but there will be.. its my first story soo plez review it u like it or not.. dont worry i woulnt be offened.. cns
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SADLY any of the characters from Hana Yori Dango.

The plot is only mine: )

Chapter ONE

Don't you think that life is just too complicated? I don't I mean even if you are just trying to find peace, things always get screwed up. Many say that's how life is, we ya know what, It sucks!

Ok, how many of you are 16? Raise your hand high and proud. Well I think that this is one of the most difficult times of your life. OK how raise you hand if you are asian. ASIAN PRIDE! Well the bad thing is that when you're 16 you look 13. So you can't really shop in teenagers stores like AeroPastle or Macys' without looking like you're lost. Right?

Ok if you are older than 16 think back when you were. Do you have a younger sister? Trust me there is nothing special in their lives, you can just tell by the activities they do at home. Sleep, Eat, go on the computer, talk, complain. Simple girls' life. Add the word CHEERLEADER to it. Then it's sleep, eat, talk, complain, go on the computer, cheer at games and look hot. That's right, I'm a cheerleader. 100 perky-ness, bubbliness, and all year round prep. But you know what? There is so much discrimination against cheerleaders. I mean like just being you are a cheerleader people just assume that you are STUPID. How RUDE? I stand up from smart cheerleaders. Who said that you can't be a cheerleader and smart at the same time?

Oh. And u knows what is also not right? You know when you see cheerleaders with their boyfriend; people just assume that their boyfriend is a jock of some sort. Well, that is also untrue, because smart people should go out with other smart people right? So smart CHEERLEADERS can have boyfriends how are SMART people. Not saying that jocks are stupid, but most of the time they wanna focus on sports not their brains. Ok enough of my rampage, into my daily life.

"Wake up, Tsukushi. Time to get up." The maid shoke Tsukushi gently.

"Leave me alone Anita, Go away." Tsukushi shoved the maids hand away.

"Tsukushi, you've got to wake up."

"GRR, fine." Tsukushi got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. "Monday morning, great."

She stripped off her clothes, and jumped into the shower.

"What an I gonna wear today, grrr think later, enjoy hot water."

Ten minutes later………………..

Tsukushi jumped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest towel.

"Ok, now let's figure out what to wear."

Tsukushi walked over to the window and looked outside, to see what the weather was today.

"hummm, its sunny today."

Then she walked over to her walk in closet and thought "sunny equals bright colors, humm lets wear blue.

She took out her blue, sequined shirt and her white crunched skirt and put them on.

Then she grabbed her jean jacket and threw it on the bed, while walking to her bathroom again.

She pulled out her hairdryer, put it in the outlet, and began blow drying her hair.

Ten minutes later……………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsukushi set the blow dryer down and grabbed her comb. She tried to find her part, and finally 3 minutes later, she found it. "finally" she whispered. Then she began combing her silky, black hair.

When she was finished, she looked at the clock and read 7:45. She grabbed her jean jacket and her white _Coach _bag and threw her wallet and cell phone in her purse. Lastly she grab her cheer bag.

Finally at 7:50, Tsukushi ran downstairs and put on her white _Report _flats.

"Anita, mom I'm leaving now." She yelled out the door, while leaving.

She climbed into her white Mercedes and started the engine. Inserting her _Fly to the Sky _cd, into her cd player, she started to turn out into her drive way.

Ten minutes later she arrived at school.

Tsukushi stepped out of her car and headed for the courtyard. That's were her gang always meet before school.

"Yuki, Shigeru, and Sakurako, wsup?" she said at her friends. Shigeru looked at her and smiled "Hey girlie, cute outfit."

"Thanks, did you guys remember to bring your cheer uniform?" Tsukushi asked.

Yuki and Sakurako finally glanced at her. "Yeah, we were debating about cheer tryouts. Do you think that we should be excused and change during 6th period?"

"Sure, we should be ready in the gym, setting up before school ends, then at 2:30, if we are on schedule, we should be ready" Shigeru stepped into the conversation.

"Yep, we should be at our cheer uniforms by 2:10, and set up at the gym by then. Ok, then remember to tell our teachers ok? And spread the news to the rest of the squad." With a wave, Tsukushi was gone.

"ok girls, tell the squad during classes, but before lunch, we don't want the _Captain_ grouchy before tryouts." Shigeru emphasized the word "captain" with a grin. "

"Fine, ok bye then, I don't wanna be late for Trig, Mr. Phillips is already on my back for being late too much" With a little bit of a smile, Yuki was gone.

"Ok,Shigeru I gotta go too, see you at lunch" Then Sakurako was gone.

"Ok, Shigeru, time to go to English." Shigeru thought in her head. "just get the day over with."

Lunch

"ok, chickies did you tell the rest of the squad yet?" Tsukushi asked before sitting down at their lunch table.

"Yep we told them already, now sit down and just enjoy your lunch." Shigeru instructed.

"humm, do you think the tryouts will be a success?" Tsukushi asked.

"Of course it will be" Sakurako informed " I mean who doesn't want to be a cheerleader?"

"I know, but I want them to love cheerleading, not just want to be a cheerleader for the props."

"Well, during tryouts we can tell who is one and who isn't." Yuki stated

"Yeah, ok lets not think about that, and think about something else." Shigeru said.

Shigeru always was looking for the best in people; and was the one who always made everybody chill. On the other hand, Tsukushi was the leader, so she was always was stressed. Yuki was the quiet one, but very smart. Sakurako was very pretty, but could be very blunt, but the good thing was that she always told the truth. In their group, everyone had their own personality, their own type of light that made them shine. Cheerleading was something that they had in common, and it kept their bond together.

To be continued……

Thanks for reading my First story, please leave me a review


	2. Chapter 2

Tryouts…….

"YUKI, SAKURAKO! HURRY UP YOU BUMS!" bellowed Tsukushi.

Infuriated Tsukushi looked at them with an angry look on her red face. Tapping her foot impatiently, "God you guys its 2:15, YOU were suppose to be here 5 minutes ago.. God now we are 5 minutes behind, which means that the tryouts will begin 10 minutes late, you guys beta have a good explanation."

Yuki and Sakurako looked at each other with a slum smile. "Well I wasn't our fault, the mean, old, farty, Home Ec teacher wouldn't let us out earlier than 2:10." Yuki said defensively.

"AND he was all like you young ladies should appreciate the art of cooking more.. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH." Sakurako put in.

Tsukushi glared at them "ok, fine but hurry up and put your uniforms on and get into the gym to help set up with the tables. The rest of the squad along with Shigeru is already there."

With a smile, Yuki and Sakurako dashed to the locker rooms.

"Mang you guys are just happy it was just 5 minutes" Tsukushi muttered under her breath. Then she ran to the gym.

In the gym she saw Shigeru ordering orders about where to put the tables and chairs. The rest of the squad put extra pompoms in a box for the people to tryout in the center of the gym and were walking around following the co-captain's orders.( A.N the co-captain is Shigeru if ya didn't catch on.)

Finally the squad was ready, sitting down at the long table at the end of the gym. Tsukushi toke her place in her seat in-between Sakurako and Shigeru.

"You guys, lets hope that these tryouts will be a success."

"Let's begin with the tryouts" bellowed Shigeru.

A girl around 16 came into the gym with a fake smile on her face. " Hi, my name is Asai as you already know"

"Ok began your routine please" Said Tsukushi.

"BE aggressive, B E AGGRESSIVE" The girl screamed.

"OK can you do some hurdles or toe touches please" Said the captain monotony.

"Umm, ok."

Asai tried to do want looked like a high kick in the air.

"Ok, Thank you, we will get back to you if you are chosen."

Asai hurried out of the gym.

"Ok, No way, NO school spirit, or plain SPIRIT whatsoever." Said Tsukushi

"Yeah, I'm mean why bother trying out in the first place" Sakurako stated.

"Ok, guys be nice. That was just the first one. Think positive. If we are too picky we may not get anyone today." Shigeru grinned.

"OK, NEXT!" yelled Tsukushi.

In came a perky/serious girl. "Ok I'm Ayano, I'm a sophomore."

"ok, you can begin now."

"R E, R E B, R E B O U N D. REBOUND clap, clap LIONS" she yelled. AT the end she did a toe touch and a hurdle to end if off. She landed with her hands at her sides.

"LET'Sclap GETclap A clapLITTLEclap BITclap ROWDY. R O W DY"

With another toe touch she ended.

She smiled brightly at the cheerleaders.

"Ok we will get back to you if you are chosen." Tsukushi said.

The rest was a blur. But at the end of the day, Tsukushi was satisfied with the tryouts.

"Ok girls now let's get down with it" Tsukushi said while sitting down in the circle, when the rest of the squad left.

"Well, for the girl position, I think for sure that Ayano." said Sakurako.

"Yeah. Like she had a lot of spirit and she did TWO cheers, not one" started Yuki.

"Yep, but we gotta pick boys too, Remember" Shigeru reminded them.

"Ok what about that Kin guy?" Asked Yuki

"He was pretty good at his round offs. And he looked like he has a lot a muscles to lift girls" said Tsukushi.

"OHHH Muscles… ummm. Yummy.. now I want seafood." said Sakurako with a dazed look.

Shigeru whacked Sakurako on her shoulder." God, Sakurako. Cant you stop thinking about guys for once?"

"Yeah guys stay focused" said Tsukushi with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "But I gotta say, he did have nice muscles"

They all laughed. "Hey, you see. Looking at his muscles isn't a bad thing. It determines if he can lift weight right?" said Sakurako, clearly stating the fact the she wasn't at the wrong.

"Whatever." said Yuki with a giggle. "Yep there were a lot of sure mighty fine guys there today. Do you think they were here to join the squad or just look under girl's skirts?" she asked

"Wellz. For sure the guys that couldn't cheer or do any stunts, were clearly here to check the girls" Tsukushi clearly stated. "God stupid hormonally challenged freaks. Wasting my time"

"Ok umm I think that we could pick that Soujiro guy. He looked pretty good at doing the stunts and just standing there"  
"Omg, here we go again" Shigeru muttered, but just loudly for Sakurako to hear.

"Well he was good but I don't know for sure about him. He looked good and his stunts were good.. but" Yuki paused.

"But what…" Tsukushi asked.

"Well you know isn't he, like, a playa." Yuki said

"Ummm well maybe because HE IS!" Sakurako looked at Yuki dumbfounded.

"Omg you are soo clueless." Sakurako said.

"Shut up, Sakurako. Maybe some of us focus on other thing rather than people with the y-chromosome" Shigeru said protectively.

"Ohhhh, as if. YOU guys know that I don't ALWAYS look at guys, it's not my fault they are just fun to look it"

"What do you mean by "they"?" Tsukushi asked

"Well DUH .. the F4.."

"Omg, they are not that fun to look at, I don't know why everyone makes such a big deal about them.." Tsukushi said with annoyance.

"They are like the hottest guys in JAPAN.. Even America's _Teen People_ says they are quote "the hottest rich foreign guys" unquote." said Sakurako in- a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Like I said WHATEVER, I don't care about your stupid magazines. I care about what and how the man acts; his looks are just a bonus." Tsukushi said truthfully.

"Ok, that's fine with me. But that's just your opinion." Sakurako brushed the argument off.

"Ok you guys let's think about the tryouts again please." Shigeru said.

"Fine, for sure ……., and Soujiro, and Kin: Don't you think that is enough?"

"Well, we have 22 people in total so if we add 3 more people then we will have a total of 25 people."

"That's a good number. I think we should go home now, it's like 6 o'clock already,"

Suggested Shigeru.

"Yeah, I'm dead tired."

"OK tomorrow, see ya"

Then Yuki and Sakurako left together. Only Shigeru and Tsukushi were left cleaning up the papers.

"Thanks Shigeru, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok, bye, sleep well and don't stress about the cheer choices, I have a feeling that our choices are final. Ohhh and do the stupid Trig. Homework" With a peck on Tsukushi's cheek, she was off.

Tsukushi walked out of the gym and into her car. She started her engine and almost backed into a black _Porsche_. Tsukushi slammed on her brakes. She stepped out of her car in a hurried way.

"OMG, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were coming" Tsukushi said in a sorry way.

A teenager around 17 looked at she with cold eyes.

"WHAT THE HECK WOMAN! You think that just saying you are sorry that makes it not right? You came THIS" Tsukasa raised his hand and showed his fingers apart about a centimeter. " From hitting my _PORSCHE_!"

"Omg you freak, I DIDN'T even hit your car!" Tsukushi looked at him with an annoyance.

"YEAH but you came close, You are just lucky that you didn't hit it!" Tsukasa yelled.

"You know what? I'm through with this conversation. If you have any more complains here is my card."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HERE IS MY CARD? DO YOU KNOW HO I AM?" Tsukasa bellowed so hard his face resembled a cherry.

"With an irritated look on my face she yelled " WHAT I mean is that you are pissing me off and if you want to yell anymore then you can call my people and they will deal with it. And I don't care who you are you pompous!"

Tsukasa stared at her with disbelief "You know what? I WILL CALL YOUR people!" With a cold stare he turned and drove away.

"My god, what an idiot; Stupid freak trying to yell at me for NOT even touching his god dang car." Tsukushi stepped into her car and drove home.

To Be continued…….

Hi my people.. how did you like it? Wellz please review ASAP

THAnks to my first reviews:

Az09- thanks for my tips, they were very helpful to me.

Papayagrl-HI thanks for your review plez keep reviewing so I can know what I need to work on…

Yellowroses-hi chicky thanks for being my first reviewer… keep working on ur story.

Ohh and lastly

Kasei- thanks for your review.


End file.
